Don't You Know Me?
by katemenz
Summary: What if Rachel didn't get off the plane? How would the gang be living their lives? A few years since tat incident, we take a look at their lives now and how they cope with not being with their friends.


Don't You Know Me? Chapter One: Sweet Dreams

**Hey! Welcome to my new fanfic! For you guys who are reading a story by me for the first time, please read my other ones! Here it is...**

"Don't go." he said gasping for air. "What?" I asked. "Please, please stay with me. I am so in love with you. Please don't go." "Oh, my God." I gaped. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have waited till now to say it but I'm... That was stupid, okay? I'm sorry, but in telling you now. I love you. Do not get on this plane." he said. "Miss?" the gate attendant startled me. "Are you boarding the plane?" Ross held me back. "Hey, hey. I know you love me. I know you do." "Miss?" Confused, I finally made my decision. "I, I have to get on the plane." "No, you don't." "Yes, I do." "No, you don't." "They're waiting for me, Ross. I can't do this right now, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I said with a teardrop rolling down my face. I handed my boarding pass to the gate attendant and boarded the plane.

I woke up. It was all a dream. It's been years since that happened. It took me about a minute to get back to reality. I was in Paris on my bed. And beside me was my husband, Donovan. I met him a few years ago on top of the Eiffel Tower when producing a movie. I stared at him for a moment and then he woke up. "Morning, Hun." he greeted me with his Australian accent. "Morning," I kissed him gently leaving a satisfied look on his face. With that, I left the bedroom and entered the kitchen to make breakfast. These were the times I missed with the gang. Everyone would barge into Monica an Chandler's apartment and leave just after breakfast for work. Wow. It's been, what? 4 years since I got in touch with them? That's a long time. I wouldn't even bother calling any of them cos I already know what they're gonna say; "why did you leave Ross? I thought you loved him." I was just fed up of all those things. After making scrambled egg with some sausages, I set the table just in time for my wonderful husband to walk out of our bedroom.

We both sat down, took a sip of our coffee and talked. "Rach, is it okay if we go to this opening tonight?" he asked with a puppy dog look on his face. "What opening?" "This restaurant. I got invited." he responded. "Sure! Free food!" I agreed and watched TV.

I was getting dressed in the bathroom when he walked in. "Donovan!" I complained. "I'm changing, here!" "Sorry." he apologised as he walked out of the bathroom.

An hour later we hopped onto his Porsche and drove to the restaurant. There were a lot of camera flashes hitting us with every step on the way inside. We were sat down onto a table by the maitre d and it looked pretty fancy. I looked around and then the maitre d walked onto a stage. "Good evening, all." He greeted us in an orderly fashion. We all nodded. "Thank you for coming here tonight in our grand opening. This is the first ever 'la maison de la nourriture' reastaurant in France and on behalf of the staff, we hope you enjoy the food. And now, our head chef and founder of the restaurants, Mrs Monica Bing!" I was in shock. Monica? She walked onto the stage not realising that I was in the room. And then, when the spotlight hit her, she stared at me. I waved and smiled awkwardly. She said a few things, almost similar to what maitre d had said and walked off into the kitchen. I looked around once more just to make sure that there were no other surprises, and I was wrong. HE was there. Ross. Sitting at a table near the stage. There were 3 other people on the table as well. Oh my God. That's Mona! With Ben and Emma! Oh my God, Emma! She's so grown up now! Last time I saw her, she could only say a few words and now. Wow. That was my daughter. Without saying anything to my husband, I walked over to their table.

"Hello," I greeted them. When Ross looked up, there was a shocked look on his face. "Hi," he awkwardly responded. Ignoring that, I greeted the rest of the table. "Hi, Mona." I smiled. She smiled back but didn't say anything. "Ben." "Aunt Rachel!" he stood up to hug me. I hugged him back. Then, looking at his father, he quickly sat back down. I bent down to greet my daughter. "Hello, Emma. How have you been?" She stared at me and said, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

****


End file.
